As is well known to those of skill in the art, various surfaces are subject to corrosive and/or abrasive environments. For example, pipes utilized to transport various materials (e.g., oil, or other oil-based products) are subjected to increased corrosive and/or abrasive forces that can cause the interior surfaces of such pipes to age more quickly. To date, a variety of coatings have been utilized to coat the internal surfaces of such pipes to provide some form of increased corrosion- and/or abrasion-resistance. Materials for such coatings include tungsten disulfide, molybdenum disulfide, graphite, and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). One example is a resin material that contains tungsten disulfide powder. However, coatings such as these suffer from various drawbacks. For example, corrosion- and/or abrasion-resistant coatings that contain tungsten disulfide suffer an undesirable amount of material loss when subjected to the friction associated with the transport of material through a coated pipe. Molybdenum disulfide and PTFE coatings are limited in temperature rating, which limits the environments and conditions under which they can be used. Graphite is reactive in the pipeline internal environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for low drag coatings that offer improved corrosion and/or abrasion resistance.